HALLIWELL 2024
by AJ6
Summary: This is my version of what Chris' and Wyatt's life is like 2024. It continues in the Story "Halliwell 2024 Episode 1"
1. Chapter 1

HALLIWELL 2024

AUTHOR NOTE: If I were to do a Spin-off…it would go a little something like this…

SAN FRANCISCO – 2024

INSIDE A SAN FRANCISCO CONVENIENCE STORE

SHEILA MORRIS approached the counter and started to lay out her food items. The owner, an older gentleman in his mid-sixties, smiled at her and got up from his seat behind the counter.

OWNER: Mornin' Mrs. Morris. How are you doing today?

SHEILA: (smiling) Oh, just fine thanks Al. How are you?

OWNER: Oh…can't complain. I see your son decided to tag along again.

The two look over to a nearby magazine rack, where DARYLL MORRIS JR., a handsome young man, about twenty six years old, stood flipping through some magazines. He glanced up and smiled at them before turning his attention back to the magazine.

SHEILA: Yeah. He won't let me go anywhere alone anymore. Not since his Dad…

Her voice trailed off and the old man gave her a sympathetic smile.

OWNER: That's a good boy looking after his momma like that. His father would be proud.

SHEILA: Yes he would.

…she replied as she slid her credit card across the counter for payment.

As Sheila waited for the owner to return her card, she casually turned around and scanned the store. This was partly out of habit – if there was one thing she had learned over the past few years, it was to always be aware of your surroundings. But mostly, she was just curious as to how many people were in the store. Just as she had suspected, there weren't many. Privately owned small businesses didn't fair too well in San Francisco these days. It was a wonder Al was even able to keep his business afloat. She wondered to herself what he had to do to accomplish this…who he had to pay off…what he had to give up. But she wasn't about to ask.

The owner handed the credit card and receipt back to Sheila, who began shoving the items back into her cluttered purse. As she fumbled with her wallet, she was surprised to feel a light tap on her shoulder.

She jumped and let out a scream, as her son bolted from the magazine rack to her aide.

Before Sheila knew what was happening, Daryll was shoving a young man back with enough force to send him sprawling into nearby rack of snack chips. The young man was dressed in tattered jeans, a black sweatshirt and green army style jacket. The hood of his sweatshirt was up, partially obscuring his face, but as the young man struggled to regain his composure, Sheila was shocked to realize she knew this particular boy and turned quickly to restrain her son before he could attack again.

SHEILA: Daryll stop!

She practically screamed, placing both hands firmly on her son's chest.

SHEILA: It's Chris! For God's sake! It's just Chris!

CHRIS HALLIWELL, twenty years old, pulled the hood of his sweatshirt back and smiled meekly at his old friends. Sheila, tears brimming in her eyes, looked thrilled to see him. The same could not be said for Daryll, who pushed his mother's hands away and snapped…

DARYLL: What the hell are you doing sneaking up on her like that Halliwell?

CHRIS: Sorry! I didn't mean to scare her.

SHEILA: No, it's fine. Really.

DARYLL: (still fuming) Like hell it is!

SHEILA: DARYLL!

Daryll folded his arms and settled himself against the counter in a huff. He was still angry, but new better than to argue with his mother. He continued to glare as Sheila approached Chris.

SHEILA: (to Chris) Come here, sweety. Let me take a look at you.

Sheila held out her hands and Chris stepped forward, taking her hands in his own.

She let her eyes scan the young man from head to toe before shaking her head and informing him…

SHEILA: You're too skinny.

Chris smiled.

CHRIS: I'm fine.

SHEILA: You look tired.

CHRIS: I'm fine. Really!

Overcome with love and concern for the young man she had, for so long, considered a second son, Sheila couldn't stop the tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Lowering her voice, while at the same time trying to choke back her tears, she asked…

SHEILA: Has he hurt you?

Chris shook his head.

CHRIS: No. No, he hasn't hurt me.

Sheila smiled and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

SHEILA: That's good. That's good. I'm glad to hear it. Listen…I uh…saw Victor the other day.

Chris looked down as Sheila mentioned his Grandfather's name.

CHRIS: Yeah?

SHEILA: Yeah.

CHRIS: How's he doing?

SHEILA: (sternly) How do you think he's doing Chris?

When Chris didn't respond, Sheila continued.

SHEILA: He's worried sick about you. He wants you to come home.

CHRIS: (shaking his head) I can't!

SHEILA: Of course you can.

CHRIS: (raising his voice) No, I can't! It's not safe for him with me there.

SHEILA: It's not safe for _you_ living on the streets Chris! There are people…demons…who would love to get their hands on you! You shouldn't be alone!

CHRIS: I'm not alone. I have friends – others like me. And we look out for each other!

Chris, realizing he was almost yelling now, looked around nervously to make sure no one else had heard him say that. Being a witch in San Francisco in 2024 made you a social outcast and in some cases, an outlaw. Unless of course, you were using your power for evil-like his brother, in which case it made you a Tyrant!

Sheila took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before continuing.

SHEILA: Look Chris, I'm glad that you are not alone. But…are you guys doing OK? Where are you staying?

Hearing the question, Daryll sprung forward from the counter.

DARYLL: Don't tell her! (turning to his mother) Are you out of your mind! If they ever found out you know where there are witches are hiding…

CHRIS: You don't think Wyatt could find me if he really wanted to? You think he doesn't know where I am every second of every day! Come on Daryll. You know him better than that.

DARYLL: I don't know Wyatt at all anymore. And you know what? That's suits me just fine. (taking Sheila's arm) Come on Mom. We gotta get out of here before someone sees us.

Sheila yanked her arm away.

SHEILA: Just a minute!

Turning back to Chris, she reached into her purse and began pulling out cash.

SHEILA: Here. I want you to take this.

Chris shook his head and tried to push her hand away.

CHRIS: No.

SHEILA: Honey, yes! Please just take it. I know you don't have any money. Use it to buy food or something.

CHRIS: Sheila…

SHEILA: Look, if won't take it for yourself. Take it for those friends of yours. I'm sure they're pretty hungry too.

Chris smiled. He knew he wasn't going to win the argument. Reluctantly, he took the crumpled wad of cash and stuck it in his jacket pocket.

CHRIS: Thank you.

Sheila reached up and took Chris' face in her hands.

SHEILA: If you ever need anything and I mean anything…food…clothes…a place to sleep. You come see me. OK baby?

Chris smiled and nodded. But knew deep down that was never going to happen. He would never endanger her like that.

DARYLL: Come on Mom. We gotta go!

Crying again, Sheila hugged Chris one last time.

SHEILA: You be safe. OK? I'll see you soon.

Having said that, Sheila released Chris, turned, and hurried out of the store with her son. Chris watched her sadly, as she and her son disappeared out the door, her final words echoing in his mind:

"_I'll see you soon." _

As tears now began to stream down his own cheeks, he thought_, "_If only that were true".

MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE HALLIWELL MANOR

WYATT HALLIWELL, 22, paced the floor the dimly lit attic that had once been the center of his family's lives. As he ran his fingers along the velvet rope that now held back the dozens of curious visitors each day, he tried to concentrate…to make his connection. He found it easiest to do from here – the place where he and his brother had spent much of their childhood learning magic from their mother and aunts. There were a lot of memories here…good memories…happy memories…but that wasn't what he was after. He wanted the connection. He wanted Chris.

He stopped pacing, closed his eyes, and concentrated. It wasn't long before the connection was made and he could feel his brother's emotions washing over him. Unfortunately nothing had changed.

Fear and sadness were all that Wyatt could sense from Chris. It was all he could ever sense from his brother. That… and anger. The strongest emotions were always the easiest to sense and Chris was usually a pretty pissed off. But Wyatt had made it a point to stay out of Chris' face for a few days and let him cool down. So at the moment, the anger was gone. Of course, it wasn't really gone. Wyatt knew that too. It just wasn't boiling within Chris like it usually was after a visit from Wyatt.

His own anger now boiling from within, Wyatt broke the connection with his tortured sibling and took his frustration out on the closest thing to him and a shelf of old family knick knacks was smashed to floor.

WYATT: Dammit Chris! When you are you going to stop this nonsense and join me? It's our destiny!

…he yelled out and was surprised when a voice from behind answered…

"When are YOU going to stop this nonsense and realize that Chris will never turn! He won't use his powers for evil! Just let him go!

Wyatt spun around to find JEREMY, one of his highest ranking demon guards and his best friend…his only true friend… standing before him.

Wyatt drew in a breath and glared at him.

WYATT: Don't tell me how to deal with my brother.

If anyone else had spoken to him that way, Wyatt would have killed him on the spot. But Jeremy was different. Jeremy WAS his friend. Half-manticore, half-human, he was also different from the rest of Wyatt's demon entourage. Having been raised by his human father, he was capable of feeling and empathizing with other humans- especially Chris. After all, before Wyatt turned evil and convinced Jeremy to join him, they had actually been close friends as well.

But there was no doubt Jeremy was capable of intimidation and instilling fear in uncooperative humans. It was his specialty. With one flick of his lizard-like tongue he could scare humans into doing just about anything. Wyatt called it "his gift." But he would never physically hurt them. Not unless he was forced too to save his own life. Wyatt understood this and tolerated, what he considered, this weakness in his friend. It was better than not having him on his side.

Jeremy continued to plead with him…

JEREMY: Leave him alone Wyatt. Please!

WYATT: What did I just say!

He snapped back. Pausing a moment, he added…

WYATT: Did you go see Victor like I asked?

JEREMY: Of course.

WYATT: (angrily) …AND?

JEREMY: AND…he hasn't seen him. You KNEW that.

WYATT: (softly) He's cutting himself off from everyone. That's not good.

JEREMY: No…(he agreed). It's not. He's suffering Wyatt. Is that really what you want? He's your brother.

WYATT: He's doing it to himself.

JEREMY: (rolling his eyes) If you say so.

WYATT: Don't mock me Jeremy!

JEREMY: (frustrated) Fine! I give up. But if you want him so bad, why don't you just go get him. You know where he is. You ALWAYS know where he is. Why do you play these games!

WYATT: Because! He has to join me willingly or else what's the point? And he will. Trust me. In time, my brother will join me!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

HALLIWELL 2024

"What are you doing?" Daryll asked, entering his bedroom.

Sheila, stepped out of the closet, arms full of clothes, and sighed at her son. She had been so busy with what she was doing she didn't realize what time it was. It wasn't uncommon for Daryll t come home and check on her during his lunch hour.

"I'm just getting rid of some of these old clothes, " she replied, tossing the stuff on the bed. "You don't wear any of it anymore. I doubt it would even fit you."

Daryll nodded his head knowingly, "Oh, I see. Just doing a little spring cleaning. Huh?

"Exactly!" Sheila said. Hoping her son was buying it.

"Why didn't you just ask me to go through the stuff. I mean…it is my stuff after all."

"I know it is sweety, but I didn't want to bother you. I can do it. It's no trouble."

Daryll walked across the room, plopped down on the bed, and glared at his mother. "OK mom. Let's just cut the bullshit. OK? You're collecting this stuff for Chris. Aren't you?"

Sheila rolled her eyes in frustration. "So what if I am?"

"MOM!" Daryll began, but Sheila quickly cut him off…

"Look Daryll, I helped raise that boy. I am not going to turn my back on him. You saw him the other day. He has nothing! He's living on the street for cryin' out loud!

"So let Victor worry about it!" He protested. "He's the kids grandfather."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Daryll, the man is 72 years old and he's already had one heart attack."

"That's not our problem," Daryll replied matter of factly.

Sheila stopped what she was doing and looked up at her son. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. When did her son become so cold?

"Daryll William Morris!"

" What?" He spat back…getting angrier and angrier with each passing moment.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, " She said as she starting to haphazardly fold the clothes that were sprawled on the bed. "You didn't used to be like this. You've changed and I don't think I like it. I don't like it one bit!"

"What changed is that my father died because of the Halliwells."

"You're father died because of Wyatt! Don't blame Chris for what his brother did. It's not fair."

Daryll took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he continued. He hated fighting with his Mom. Before his father died, they hardly ever fought. Now it seemed like that was all they did. She didn't like the way Daryll was always fussing over her…protecting her. But what was he suppose to do? He loved her and didn't want to lose her too. She was all he had left. He could learn to live with her being angry once in a while, but he couldn't learn to live without her. Not yet anyway.

"Look…" he started again, when he had calmed down a bit. "I don't hate Chris. OK? I don't. But associating with him is just too dangerous right now? Everyone wants him. Demons, the police…Wyatt. Besides, you don't even know where to find him."

She raised her head and gave him a look, indicating that he was wrong.

"What? You know where he is?"

"I have a pretty good idea where I can find him" she said, smiling.

"Fine." Daryll conceded. "Tell me where he is and I'll bring him the stuff."

Sheila shook her head.

"Oh no. He's afraid of you. I'll go."

"He's afraid of me!" Daryll said with a chuckle. "The kid been fighting demons on a daily basis since he was in diapers and he's afraid of me!"

"He's intimidated by you," Sheila explained. "You're mean to him. You make him uncomfortable. I'll go."

"Like hell you will." he informed her.

"Excuse me…" she began but then decided to try a different approach. Changing the subject. "Aren't you supposed to be back at work by now?"

Daryll looked down at his watch and realized his mother was right.

"Shit!" Daryll muttered, getting up from the bed. " I have to get back. But we aren't finished talking about this. I don't want you going anywhere until I get back. Do you hear me?"

She ignored him and continued to fold her pile of clothes.

"Mom!"

"Yes, I heard you." She said calmly.

"Good." He walked over and kissed him mother on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"I said I heard you, " she said out loud, but to herself, "But I didn't say I listen to you.

Meanwhile, across town, two police officers were sitting in their cruiser, which was parked along the side of busy city street. An older officer in his late forties, sat behind the wheel, keeping himself busy by working on a report from a previous incident. While seated next to him, his twenty something, rookie partner was getting restless.

"This is ridiculous! Shouldn't we be doing something?" the rookie demanded of his partner.

"We _are_ doing something, " the older officer replied without looking up from his notebook. "At least I'm doing something. You're just complaining."

"Well this is boring."

"Kid, You gotta learn to relax a little. Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can."

"Well I just feel like we should be doing something," the rookie spat back defensively. "It beats sittin' here waiting for something to happen."

The older officer chuckled to himself before closing his notebook and turning to address his young partner.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Well…" the rookie began, "There have been reports of witches squatting in the abandoned "P3" Club up the street. We could check that out."

The officer considered this for a moment before responding with a firm, "No."

"Why not?" the rookie whined annoyingly. "We're talking about illegal witches here. If we don't bust them, eventually someone else will and why should they get the credit?"

The officer gave him a disgusted look.

"That's really all you care about. Isn't it? Busting innocent kids so you get your commendation from the Captain, not to mention the great and glorious Wyatt Halliwell."

"They are criminals," the rookie insisted. "And I don't think the Captain would appreciate your attitude."

"I don't give a rats ass to be honest with you," the officer fired back, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door. "I don't care what the "new law" says. I'm not about to go on a witch hunt just to appease some punk kid, who thinks he can rule the world. I'm going to get some coffee. Are you coming?"

"No."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

The officer slammed the car door and made his way across the street.

The rookie sighed and punched his fist against the side of the door in frustration. He hated his partner. Why did he have to be stuck with an "old timer", when all of his peers where out having all the excitement. They should be checking out the reports of witches, not sitting in their cruiser, twiddling their thumbs. Any other patrol would be all over the situation. But it was no secret that his partner had a soft spot for witches. Which is probably the reason why he volunteered to patrol this particular area of the city. So he could protect them. Just thinking of it made the rookies blood boil with anger. Why the captain put up with him, he would never understand.

As the young officer sat in the car fuming with anger, he spotted a young man walking down the street. As the young man walked quickly down the street, with the hood of his sweatshirt covering his face, the rookie suddenly felt a surge of excitement.

"Hey now kiddo," he said out loud to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Where are you rushing off too? Might we be heading to P3?"

The officer got out of the car and quickly made his way across the street. He had to run a bit to catch up the young man, but within seconds he was right behind him. Removing the baton from his belt, he used it to tap the young man on the shoulder.

Startled, the boy quickly turned around and looked both surprised and disturbed to see the officer standing there. Unfortunately for both of them, the officer didn't recognize this particular boy as CHRIS HALLIWELL.

"Is there a problem officer, " Chris stammered nervously.

"No problem," the rookie replied with a smirk. He could see the intimidation in the young man's expression and he thoroughly enjoyed it. "I just have a few questions for you. Do you mind stepping over here." He said, directing Chris off the sidewalk and into the opening of nearby ally.

"Umm…sure." Chris said, trying to be as cooperative as he could. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know yet." The officer teased, slapping the baton in the palm of his hand menacingly. "Why don't you tell me what your up to?"

"What I'm up to?"

"Yeah, you know…it's the middle of the day…No school for you? No work?"

" I…Uh…I'm just walking."

"I can see that," the rookie replied. "But see, we've been having a lot of problems with runaways and witches in this neighborhood. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that. Would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris replied, trying to remain calm.

"Where do you live?"

"Where do I live?" Chris repeated and then instantly regretted it. _Why do I keep repeating everything he asks!_ He thought to himself. _Why don't I just stamp "witch" on my forehead and make it easy on him!_

"It's a simple question!" the officer snapped at him. "Where…do…you…live."

"I understand the question! I just don't understand why you're questioning me! I didn't do anything!"

The officer, having lost his patience, slammed Chris across the face with his baton, sending him flying back against the ally wall. As Chris slid down the wall, trying hard not to black out, the officer rushed at him.

"I'm questioning you because I feel like questioning you!"

" I didn't do anything." Chris cried out, wiping the blood that was now gushing from the gash on his forehead.

"Shut up and stop back talking to me!" the officer yelled- kicking Chris in the ribs for emphasis.

As Chris lay on the ground, gasping for breath and writhing in pain, he could hear the quick footsteps and booming voice of another officer as he approached.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The elder officer had seen what was happening as he exited the coffee shop and quickly ran to step between his over zealous partner and the defenseless kid, now sprawled out on the ground. He knelt down to check on Chris before turning back to his partner…

"Are you out of your mind?"

"He was sassing me!" the rookie insisted. "I was just teaching him a little respect!"

"A little respect?" the officer boomed and then stood up so he was right in his partner's face. "You idiot! Do you have any idea who this kid is?"

The rookie looked down at Chris and then back at his partner before responding…

"No."

"That would be my brother." A stern voice from behind informed him.

The rookie quickly spun around and found himself face to face with Wyatt Halliwell, who had just orbed in behind them. The color quickly drained from the rookies' face-he was terrified and stood there speechless.

The older officer, quickly stepped up to defend his partner. Regardless of how he felt about him, he couldn't stand by and just watch what was about to happen without at least trying to help the boy. He was, after all, just a kid. A stupid kid…but a kid none the less.

"He didn't know Mr. Halliwell."

"Yeah…" the rookie stammered frantically. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know!"

Wyatt said nothing but continued to stare icily at the young man, who had just beaten his younger brother.

"It was my fault," the older officer continued. "I should have been paying closer attention. My partner…he's….he's just a little over zealous some times. He wants so badly to be a good officer. It won't happen again. You have my word."

Wyatt stopped staring at the petrified rookie and turned his attention to the senior officer.

"Oh, I know it won't." Wyatt replied calmly and flashed him an evil smile.

"Wyatt! Don't! Please don't do it!" Chris cried out.

But before he could even finish what he was saying, Wyatt whipped back around and used his powers to blow the rookie officer up.

"No!" the senior officer cried out and dropped to his knees. In tears, he reached down and placed his hands on the pile of bone dust that had once been his young partner.

"Let that be a lesson to you officer." Wyatt said. "You need to exhibit more control over your junior officers. I would hate for this to happen again."

Having said that, Wyatt turned to Chris, who was still on the ground- now sobbing uncontrollably. Seeing his brother in such anguish, Wyatt's demeanor immediately changed. He knelt down and gently reached out toward his younger brother.

"Chris…"

"Don't touch me!" Chris screamed, jerking away from him. "You're a monster! How could you do that?"

Wyatt looked confused.

"What do you mean? He hurt you!"

"He was a human being! Probably doing what he thought YOU wanted! He was an innocent kid!"

"Chris, I'm sorry! Look…you're hurt. Here, let me help you." He begged, reaching out to heal his brother.

Chris slapped his hand away.

"I said don't touch me! Just stay away from me! I hate you!"

And with that, Chris orbed away leaving Wyatt standing there in a stunned silence.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

HALLIWELL 2024

Wyatt Halliwell could not control his anger. As he clenched his fist and raised his hand, he watched with some satisfaction as the terrified police captain was lifted from his chair, gasping for breath. As the captain dangled in mid air, thrashing fruitlessly against Wyatt's invisible hold on him, Wyatt stepped closer.

"I could kill you right now. You do realize that. Don't you?" he spat.

Standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest, Jeremy shook his head.

"This isn't helping Wyatt," he said calmly.

"Shut up!" Wyatt commanded, not releasing his grip on the weakening captain.

"We need him!" Jeremy said – the urgency in his voice growing.

"I don't need anyone." Wyatt shot back.

"If that's what you think, then you are a fool." Jeremy replied.

Furious, Wyatt released his grip on the captain, who crashed to the floor and rolled to the side, gasping for air.

"What did you say?" Wyatt asked as he advanced on Jeremy.

"Think about it." Jeremy replied, not backing down. "If you kill him, then the already shaky alliance we have with this department will crumble and the resistance will grow."

Wyatt laughed.

"I'm not afraid of these mortals. They are no match for my power or those of the demons I command."

"No." Jeremy agreed. "But if they choose to align themselves with the underground Witches…_with Chris_…that could be a problem."

Wyatt scowled and turned his back to Jeremy. He said nothing though. He didn't have anything t_o_ say. Jeremy was right. He usually was, although Wyatt would never admit that.

Wyatt took a moment to calm himself before turning back the captain, who was now staggering to his feet.

" I will not tolerate any further action taken against my brother by any member of this department. Have I made myself clear Captain"?

"Yes…of course," the Captain sputtered, still trying to catch his breath. "I can assure you Mr. Halliwell, that today was an isolated incident…a mistake that will not happen again."

"Very good." Wyatt responded. "And to ensure that there are no more "mistakes", your department will leave all further witch hunting to me and my followers. You will arrest and punish only those witches stupid enough to get caught practicing magic in public view. My brother of course, is not to be touched under _any_ circumstances. So it would be in the best interest of you and this department that you make sure everyone knows who he is and what he looks like. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. I will hold an all hands meeting today and make sure that everyone in this department understands and complies."

"And if they don't, make sure they understand that they will be answering to me!"

Having said that, Wyatt quickly spun around and stormed out of the office.

Jeremy followed.

"Well, that went well." Jeremy said sarcastically as he tried to keep pace with Wyatt.

"Do me a favor Jeremy," Wyatt replied without slowing down, or turning to face his friend, "keep the sarcasm to yourself. And while you're at it…Find my brother!"

Before Jeremy could object, Wyatt orbed away mid-stride.

Jeremy sighed and looked around the open office area where he now stood. Several officers and administrators had stopped what they were doing when he and Wyatt approached and were now staring at him.

Annoyed, Jeremy flicked his tongue at them menacingly and snapped, "What are you looking at? Get back to work!" before shimmering out himself.

It wasn't an easy life - being a witch in the city of San Francisco in 2024. No one knew that better than the group of young men and woman currently huddled around the bar, in the dilapidated club that had once been P3. Because they had refused to join the ranks of the infamous Wyatt Halliwell, or flee the city they called home, they had become outcast and outlaws. They were all homeless now, having either lost their families in the vicious attacks against witches or having left their families in an attempt to protect them from persecution. They were all young and they were all alone. The only thing they had left in the world was each other and that made them closer than any biological family in the city.

TAG, thirteen, and the youngest of the group, sat cross legged on the bar and looked up anxiously at the older members of the group

"What do you think happened to him?"

"How should we know?" his 17 year old brother Mace snapped, "You're the one with the powers of premonition. Why don't _you_ tell us?"

"Because stupid, I can only see the future, not the past!"

"Cool it guys." 21 year old Crystal said, trying to control the situation. She was an empath and her emotions were still reeling from when Chris had blown through moments before. She couldn't take anymore.

"He looked really upset…and hurt," Tag continued, ignoring the others.

"We all saw him TAG!" Mace snapped again-clearly annoyed.

"What are you getting so pissy about!" Tag protested. "I was just saying…"

"OH ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Seated on one of the only intact stools remaining at the bar, 19 year old Jessie raised her head and flipped the hair back out of her eyes before continuing…

"If you guys don't cut it out, I swear to god I'm going to blow one of you up! And I'm not kidding," She added as she lowered her head back down- burying her face in her arms which were crossed and resting on the bar. "You know I can't control my powers that well when I'm pissed off."

They all knew it was true of course. One of the first things they had all learned as witches was that their powers were tied to emotions. A mature witch…and one confident and capable with her powers could deal with it. But Jesse definitely wasn't what one would call a "capable witch". Not that this was her fault. She was fairly knew to her craft and just never had the guidance necessary to master her active powers. And of course maturity was something they were all lacking.

They continued to wait in silence, when suddenly, the door to the office opened and Bryan, the oldest member of their group emerged, shutting the door behind him. He hadn't taken more than a few steps toward them when he was bombarded with questions.

"Is he OK?"

"What happened to him?"

"Is he hurt?"

Bryan sighed and shook his head as he joined his friends at the bar.

"I don't know," he said, answering all of their questions at once.

"Well he must have said something," Mace replied.

"Yeah, he did." Bryan smirked. "He said 'go away'!"

"Go away?" Tag echoed. "that's it?"

"That's it. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well what do we do?" Crystal asked.

"I dunno." Bryan shrugged.

"Well we have to do something. He could be really hurt."

"Look, I don't know what to do! OK?" Bryan snapped, losing his patience, "Quit asking me!"

The room fell silent again and Bryan instantly regretted losing his patience with his friends. They were just concerned about Chris and it was only natural that they would look to him to tell them what to do. At 24 years old, he was the oldest in the group and they looked up to him. He knew that. He knew it and he hated it. He very rarely felt like he was in control and he certainly didn't consider himself a leader. Even if he was the oldest. That was Chris' role.

The group continued to sit in silence until they were suddenly interrupted by a faint voice coming from the back hallway.

_Hello?_

The group sprang to attention.

Mace reached out, grabbed his little brother off the bar and set him down, taking a protective stance in front of him. The rest of the group stood and turned their attention to the hallway where the voice had come from.

_Hello? Is anyone here?_

Bryan was just about to instruct his friends to run when a woman suddenly emerged from the hallway carrying two large shopping bags. Bryan recognized her immediately.

"Mrs. Morris?"

Sheila smiled, relieved to see him.

"That's right. Bryan…right?"

Bryan breathed a sigh of relief and stepped toward her.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Jesus lady! You scared the shit out of us!" Mace said.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, placing her bags down on the ground. "I'm looking for Chris. Is he here?"

The kids all turned to Bryan, not sure how they should respond to her question. Bryan, in turn, immediately looked down at the ground.

"It's not a difficult question kids. Is he here or not?"

They remained silent.

"Look…" a frustrated Sheila continued, "You know who I am. You know I'm not going to hurt him. I just wanna talk to him. Please!"

"He's here." Tag spoke up,stepping out from behind his brother.

"Tag!" Mace said angrily, spinning around to face him.

"What? He won't talk to us! Maybe she can help him!"

"Help him?" Sheila repeated.

"Oh man, Chris is going to flip out! Way to go Tag!" Jesse chimed in.

"What does he mean 'help him'?"

Sheila was clearly panicked now.

"He's right. She might be able to help him." Bryan said, addressing his friends before turning back to Sheila. "He's in the office," he told her. "Go see for yourself."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

HALLIWELL 2024

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just wanted to clarify, because there was some question about it… Chris is only 20 years old in this story. Bryan, is the oldest. He is 24. I guess the way I wrote it, it was a little confusing. Anyway, on with the story…

Sheila wasted no time making her way to the office and Bryan was right on her heels. Someone had to take the blame for her being there and he figured, it might as well be him. Chris would be angry. He knew that. But he could take it. He knew Chris needed help.

Sheila swung the office door open and quickly rushed inside. The room was dimly lit with candles, the only light source since electricity to the club had been cut off years ago, but she could still see. And what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Chris was laying on the beat up couch on the far side of the room, and appeared to be sleeping. The side of his face that she could see, was swollen, bruised and covered with dried blood. She immediately ran to him.

"Chris!" she cried out as she dropped to her knees in front of him and began stroking his hair. "What happened?" she said angrily, turning her attention to Bryan.

Before he could respond, Chris opened his eyes.

"Sheila?" he said groggily, brushing her hand away. "What are you doing here?" Then, noticing Bryan standing there he added, "What is she doing here Bryan?"

"I didn't bring her here. She just showed up!" Bryan replied defensively.

"Oh man!" Chris cried and tried to turn away from his visitor, "You shouldn't be here. Go home Sheila."

"On no." she replied, grabbing his arm and forcing him to continue facing her, "I'm not going anywhere. What happened?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything." Bryan said, crouching down beside her..

"That's because it's none of your damn business! Chris hollered at him, and then winced in pain. "Just get the hell out of here – both of you! Before you get hurt too!"

"Chris, sweety, just calm down and tell me what happened." Sheila said softly, trying to remain calm. "Did Wyatt do this to you?"

Chris let out a manic, albeit weak, laugh.

"Wyatt? Hell no! Wyatt would never hurt me. He'd kill for me…but he'd never hurt me. It's my curse!"

Sheila exchanged a confused look with Bryan.

"What?"

"See, that about as much information as I've been able to get out him," Bryan explained. "He's not making a whole lotta sense."

"That's because he's hurt, "she said, turning her attention back to Chris. "That gash needs stitches. Are you hurt anywhere else honey?"

"No!" Chris responded, pushing her hand away defiantly.

"He's lying," Brian said, reaching forward and raising Chris' shirt to reveal a large bruise extending down his left side.

Sheila gasped.

"OK, that's it! We have to get him to hospital. Chris, can you orb?"

"Um…I think if he had the strength to orb, he would've orbed out of here a long time ago." Bryan said dryly.

"Good point." Sheila agreed.

"It doesn't matter." Chris spoke up weakly. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh yes you are." Sheila said sternly. "Come on Bryan. Help me get him to my car."

As Bryan and Sheila started to get up, a voice from behind caught their attention…

"That won't be necessary. He's coming with me."

Sheila and Bryan spun around to find Jeremy, who had just shimmered in behind them.

"Jeremy." Sheila said, almost sounding relieved.

"Mrs. Morris," Jeremy replied politely. "It's good to see you again. I just wish it didn't have to be under these circumstances."

"If you don't like the circumstances, perhaps you should tell you boss to leave his brother alone then." Sheila spat angrily.

"Wyatt didn't do this." Jeremy said, defending his friend. "In fact, if it weren't for Wyatt, Chris would be dead right now."

"I find that hard to believe." Sheila replied.

"It's the truth!" Jeremy insisted.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not letting you take him."

"Don't be ridiculous Sheila. Wyatt can heal him." Jeremy said, taking a step closer.

Sheila immediately stepped between Jeremy and Chris.

"I said…_you're not taking him_!"

"Really?" Jeremy chuckled. "And whose going to stop me? Certainly not you."

"How about me then?" a voice from behind asked.

Jeremy turned and saw Daryll standing in the open doorway of the office. He flicked his tongue at him threateningly.

Daryll scoffed.

"Put it away Jeremy. It doesn't scare me." Daryll said, brushing by him to join his mother on the opposite side of the room.

"Daryll." Sheila said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Daryll responded, giving his mother a disapproving look.

"Yeah…we'll talk about it later. OK?"

"Oh, we certainly will." Daryll informed her, before turning his attention to Chris. "Can you get up?" he asked him.

Chris looked up for a moment at his old friend, who was now staring down at him sympathetically and then turned his head away. He couldn't believe that after all Daryll had gone through because of him, he was still willing to help him.

"OK buddy," Daryll reassured him, "I got ya."

Daryll reached down, and effortlessly lifted the frail boy into his arms. Exhausted, Chris decided not to fight anymore and rested his head on Daryll's shoulder.

"Mom, grab his jacket." Daryll instructed as he moved toward the door. But before he could get there, Jeremy stepped in front of him, blocking the way.

"You're not taking him! Put him down now!"

"Get out of the way! Daryll yelled back.

"I don't want to hurt you Daryll." Jeremy said honestly. "Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

Daryll looked down at Chris who was now passed out in his arms and shook his head.

"No one can make you do anything you don't want to do Jeremy." Daryll said, raising his head to look Jeremy in the eyes. "Or haven't you figured that out yet."

Jeremy just stared blankly at Daryll-the truth of his words sinking in. And as Sheila and Bryan quickly followed Daryll out of the office, Jeremy remained behind – satisfied with his decision to let them go, but wondering how he would explain this to Wyatt.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

HALLIWELL 2024

"What do you mean you let them take the boy!"

In the dimly lit attic of the Halliwell Manor, the demon Zarkon, another of Wyatts highest ranking demon gaurds, got right in Jeremy's face as he demanded details.

"You idiot! How could you let this happen? You had strict orders!"

Jeremy closed his eyes and turned his head. He wasn't afraid, but Zarkon was so close he could smell the foul stench of the demon's breath as he stood inches from his face, and it was enough to make one nauseous.

Meanwhile, across the room, Wyatt was staring out the window, trying desperately to block out the squabbling behind him so he could concentrate and sense his brother. Usually, it wasn't this difficult, but he did have to concentrate, which at the moment, was impossible to do.

"Sir, you're not going to let him get away with such failure. Are you? He's incompetent!" Zarkon addressed him.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and turned to face his guard.

"And you're trying my patience!" Wyatt informed him coolly. "Do you _ever_ shut up?"

His response elicited some chuckles from a few lower ranking demons standing off to one side. Wyatt, however, was not amused.

"Do you find this funny?" he asked them.

"No sir." They replied in unison.

"Wyatt, I tried." Jeremy said taking a step forward. "Believe me I tried. But Daryll and Sheila were not going to let me take Chris without a fight."

"Then you fight!" Zarkon interjected.

"No you don't!" Wyatt said raising his voice. "Jeremy's was right. Hurting Sheila or Daryll would not help my situation with Chris!"

"Then what do you propose." Zarkon asked, losing his patience.

"I've decided to try a different approach." Wyatt informed them, shaking his finger in the air for emphasis. "I've been going about this all wrong. I need to get Chris' trust before I can convince him to join me."

"And you're going to do that how exactly?" Jeremy asked quizzically.

"You'll see…eventually." Wyatt teased. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Having said that, Wyatt orbed from the room leaving Jeremy and the demon guards behind.

"What do you think he's up to," one of the demons standing off to the side asked Jeremy, as if he should know the answer.

Jeremy shook his head.

"I have no idea. I gave up trying to figure him out a long time ago." He said and then turned and walked out of the room.

When he was gone, the two demons approached Zarkon.

"This is getting ridiculous," the first complained.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" The second asked.

"Patience! Patience!" Zarkon said. "It's just a matter of time. We'll let Waytt bring his brother to us and then we'll make our move."

"I don't get why we need the kid anyway," the first said. "He's no match for Wyatt. He is not nearly as powerful as his brother."

The second demon nodded his head in agreement.

Zarkon laughed out loud.

"Ah…you two are as deluded as Wyatt! Chris Halliwell is _very_ capable, and possibly the _only one_ capable, of overthrowing Wyatt. It's his destiny. It has been since the day he was conceived."

Later that evening, Chris Halliwell sat at the Morris' kitchen table and took small sips from his glass of ice water. He had just arrived back at the house with Sheila and Daryll

a short time earlier and the pain medication the doctors had given him was starting wear off. As he pondered whether or not it was too soon to take some more, Darryl entered the kitchen…

"Mom's fixing up the spare bed for you. Why don't you go try to get some rest" he suggested as he crossed the room.

"I don't think I could sleep." Chris sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Besides, I shouldn't stay here anyway. It's not safe.

"Don't be stupid Chris. You're not going anywhere."

"Look Daryll. Shelia's not around. OK. You don't have to pretend like you want me here." Chris shot back.

"If I didn't want you here, I would have left you back at the club! " Daryll responded, clearly annoyed. "Listen to me," he said, lowering his voice and taking a seat beside Chris at the table, "I don't hate you. OK? I know that's what you think and it's no wonder the way I've treated you lately. It's just…I'm just concerned about my mom. That's all"

"I am too." Chris said. "She shouldn't have come to the club today. Neither of you should have. Jeremy could have really hurt you!"

Daryll scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of Jeremy. I've known him since he was five years old!"

"Yeah," Chris replied, "and if I remember the story correctly, he sliced you up pretty good the first time you met."

Daryll smiled. He remembered the incident Chris was referring to even if Chris didn't.

It was Chris' third birthday party and Piper had invited Jeremy and his father, as well as the Morris', to the special event. Jeremy and Wyatt had become friends and Piper felt it was important for Chris and Wyatt to have other magical friends in their life, even if Jeremy was half demon. But Jeremy was only five and had not yet learned to completely control his powers _or_ his anger. So when Darryl, who was nine at the time, stepped in to retrieve a toy that Jeremy had take from a tearful Chris, the small boy unleashed his powerful claws and slashed Daryll good across the chest. It was purely a reflex reaction. Jeremy hadn't meant to hurt him and he was actually just as upset when it happened as Daryll was. Fortunately for both of them, Wyatt was able to heal him, with Leo's help, and everything turned out OK. But Jeremy's father Derek was very upset about the whole situation. He begged Piper and her sisters to bind his son's powers so there would be no more "accidents", but they refused. Looking back on it now, Daryll wondered if the sisters would have made the same decision if they had known how he ended up.

"If he could do that much damage at five, imagine what he could do to you now!" Chris' voice interrupted Daryll's thoughts.

"Jeremy wouldn't hurt me." Daryll insisted. "He doesn't have it in him. No matter what Wyatt thinks."

There conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Chris jumped at the sound and looked fearfully at his friend.

"Don't worry," Daryll reassured him as he got up from the table. "I don't think demons ring doorbells."

Daryll left Chris in the kitchen, and made his way to the front hallway. He was met by Sheila, who had just rushed down the stairs.

"You expecting company?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact I am." She said, brushing by him.

She opened the door and smiled at the handsome, older gentleman with the familiar smile, who was standing before her.

"Victor," she sighed. "Thank God you're here."


	6. Chapter 6

HALLIWELL 2024

"Where is he? Where's Chris? Victor asked as he rushed past Sheila and into the foyer.

"Hello to you too Victor," Daryll said, clearly annoyed by Victor's abruptness.

"I'm sorry," Victor said apologetically. "I've just been so worried about him."

"It's alright Victor. We understand," Sheila responded, giving her son a disapproving look as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "He's OK. He's a little banged up but…"

"What happened?" Victor demanded, cutting her off. "Was it Wyatt?"

Before Sheila could respond, Chris entered the foyer from the kitchen.

"Grandpa?"

Victor was horrified by his grandson's appearance. He hadn't seen him in over a month and had only spoken with him a couple of times in brief telephone conversations. Every time they had talked, Chris had assured him he was fine and that he shouldn't worry. But now, looking at him, it was evident that Chris had been lying to him. He looked hurt, frightened and exhausted…anything but "fine".

Victor rushed to his grandson and wrapped his arms around him-squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Chris. Thank God." He said, still holding him tightly as he kissed the top of the boys head. "I was so worried about you."

"Grandpa…" Chris managed weakly, "You're hurting me."

Victor immediately released his grip and Chris winced and clutched his side.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Victor said and then reached out with both hands to cup his grandson's face gently.

"What happened to you? Did your brother do this?"

Chris closed his eyes as he tried to stop the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. He said nothing but rather wrapped his arms around his grandfather, buried his face in Victor's chest and began to sob.

"Oh honey, please talk to me!" Victor begged as he tried to gently comfort the boy.

"He killed him! And it's all my fault!

"What?" Victor asked-confused.

"People always get hurt because of me! Why won't he stop?" Chris continued.

Victor sighed a gently stroked his grandson's back. He had no idea what Chris was talking about and he was getting frustrated.

"Chris…buddy…you have to calm down. I can't understand you when you're this upset. I want to help you but first you have to tell me what happened. What did Wyatt do to you?"

"Wyatt didn't do this to Chris," Sheila explained as she stepped toward them. "It was a police officer."

"What? Why?" Victor demanded, not letting go of Chris.

"Apparently, he suspected Chris was a witch and when Chris wouldn't admit it…"

"…he decided to beat it out of him." Daryll finished for her.

"Oh my God! What the hell is going on in this city?" Victor said.

"He was rookie." Sheila continued. "A young kid…not much older than Chris. He thought he was doing his job."

"Doing his job?" Victor nearly screamed. "I thought the job of the police was to protect and serve the community. Chris is no threat to anyone! It's Wyatt they should be going after!"

Furious, Victor let go of Chris and started pacing back and forth across the foyer.

"It's bad enough I have to worry about demons going after him…now I have to worry about the police hurting him. This is ridiculous!"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about the Police bothering Chris anymore." Daryll stated matter-of-factly.

Victor stopped pacing and looked up at him.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Victor asked him.

"Because Wyatt killed him." Chris said softly as he stared down at the floor.

"He what?"

"Wyatt killed the kid. Incinerated him right in front of me! " Chris said angrily looking up at his grandfather. He had stopped crying by this point. Now he was just full of rage. "He said he did it for me! Can you believe that? What kind of twisted freak does something like that?"

"Wyatt." Daryll answered him – even though he knew Chris wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Daryll!" Sheila snapped at him.

Victor shook his head.

"This is crazy." He lamented. "I…I'm at a loss here!

Victor suddenly looked very tired and began rubbing his chest as he paced back and forth again.

Concerned, Chris rushed to his side.

"Grandpa, sit down."

"I'm OK. I'm OK." Victor insisted, brushing him off.

"Then why are you rubbing your chest." Chris demanded.

It was something Chris had seen Victor do a lot in the weeks leading up to his grandfather's heart attack 3 months earlier. And it scared the hell out of him to see Victor starting to do it again.

"Chris is right Victor." Sheila agreed. "You should sit down. Come on." She said, taking him by the arm and leading him to the living room sofa.

Chris and Daryll followed them into the living room, where Victor took a seat on the couch.

Exhausted, Chris took a seat beside him.

"I'm sorry Grandpa." He said sadly without looking up at him.

"Chris, you have nothing to be sorry for." Victor insisted. "None of this is your fault. You know that. Right?"

Chris could feel all three sets of eyes staring at him as Victor, Sheila and Daryll all waited for him to respond. But what was he suppose to say. Did they want him to lie? This _was_ all his fault. If he was strong enough…_powerful_ enough to stand up to his brother, none of this would be happening.

Later that night…

Wyatt opened his eyes and was surprised to see his younger brother staring at him from where he stood in the open doorway of Wyatt's bedroom. Chris just glared at him as he leaned against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest. There was something different about him, Wyatt realized, but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. _What is he doing here?_ Wyatt wondered and was about to speak when Chris finally spoke up.

"If I can't save you…I swear to God I'll stop you."

There was a clap of thunder and Wyatt jolted upright in his bed and looked around in a panic. The room was completely dark. His door was shut. Chris was gone. It was only a dream.

Wyatt sighed and slumped back down on the bed , running his shaking hands through his damp hair. As he tried to calm himself, Chris' words kept echoing eerily in his mind. _If I can't save you…I swear to God I'll stop you. _

This wasn't the first time Wyatt had had this nightmare and for some reason, it terrified him. It seemed so real…so familiar. Almost as if it was not a dream…but a memory.

"Wyatt? Are you OK?"

The sweet voice of concern, and the gentle touch of her hand, caught Wyatt's attention and he rolled over on the bed to face the beautiful brunette laying beside him.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, reaching over to brush back a wisp of blonde hair that had fallen into Wyatt's eyes.

He reached up and took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Yeah. I'm sure. It was just a dream."

"Was it the same as last time?" She asked, raising herself up on her elbow.

"Pretty much," Wyatt sighed.

"What do think it means?

"It means I need to get a handle on this Chris situation," Wyatt replied with a hint of frustration. "He belongs with me. I gotta get him back!"

"Oh, don't worry baby. You will," she reassured him, edging closer so she could wrap her arms around him.

"No," Wyatt corrected her as he backed away so that he could look her in the eyes. "_We _will. I need your help Bianca. You're going to help me get my little brother back."

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

HALLIWELL 2024

"Me?" Bianca said, sitting up on the bed and pulling Wyatt's black t-shirt over her head. "What do you expect me to do? I don't even know the kid!"

"Exactly!" Wyatt replied excitedly as he sat up beside her. " He doesn't even know that we know each other. We can use that to our advantage."

Bianca looked at him skeptically as Wyatt continued…

"You can befriend him. Earn his trust. Then when you have it, you can convince him that it's not in his best interest to cut off his only brother. I know you can be very persuasive when you want to be. " he asserted as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

Bianca however, was uninterested in making out at the moment and shoved him back.

"And just how do you expect me to earn his trust?" she asked him.

"That's easy." Wyatt shrugged. "The same way you earned mine."

Bianca instantly looked disgusted.

"Hold up! Are you telling me you want me to seduce your little brother?"

Wyatt laughed.

"Well…to a point…yeah!"

"Ew! That is just wrong on so many levels." She informed him, throwing the covers back and climbing out of bed.

"Oh, calm down Bianca! You don't have to sleep with him or anything. Just…you know…flirt a little. Believe me, Chris is so hard up, that will be enough."

"Really? Are you sure about that. What if he tries something!"

Wyatt laughed again and shook his head.

"Chris? I don't think so." As Bianca continued to scowl at him, Wyatt continued. "He's a twenty year old virgin for cryin' out loud! You think he's going to make his first move on an older woman? He doesn't have the guts!"

"How do you know he's a virgin?" Bianca challenged. "Did you hold a flashlight or something?"

"Trust me!" he assured her. "The kid's been so caught up in saving the world, he's never had time for a serious relationship. And Chris isn't the type to just sleep around."

"You say that like that like it's a bad thing," Bianca said.

Wyatt could sense in Bianca a hint of admiration for his brother and it bothered him a little, but he just brushed it off by adding…

"Well, it would certainly explain his mood!"

"You're not funny." Bianca said flatly, turning her back to him to stare out the penthouse window.

Wyatt sighed and climbed out of bed. Crossing the room, he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Come on Bianca…"he began, gently nuzzling her neck.

Bianca quickly shrugged him off again.

"No Wyatt. I don't like it! What if he finds out I'm a witch!"

"So let him!" Wyatt exclaimed. "In fact… go ahead and tell him! You'll earn his trust that way. Half of his friends are witches anyway. It won't make a difference."

"But I'm a Pheonix!"

"Yeah, and Jeremy was half demon. That didn't stop them from being friends."

"Well, there not friends now. Are they?" Bianca said.

"No, they're not. But that was totally my doing." Wyatt replied proudly. "Look…as long as Chris thinks you don't know me, he'll be cool. Trust me."

Bianca sighed and turn to face Wyatt.

"All right. I'll try. But I have a bad feeling about this."


	8. Chapter 8

Later, inside the Morris' kitchen

VICTOR BENNETT and SHEILA MORRIS sit in silence at the kitchen table, sipping their tea and trying to calm their nerves after the days trying events

SHEILA: Chris is sound asleep Victor. You should really try to get some rest too. You're welcome to sleep in my room. I'll be perfectly fine on the couch.

Victor smiles at Sheila as he gently places his teacup on the table.

VICTOR: Oh, thank you sweetheart. But I really don't think I could get any sleep anyway.

Sheila reaches out and places her hand gently over Victor's.

SHELA: He's a tough kid Victor. He'll bounce back. He always does.

VICTOR: (sighing) Yeah, but he shouldn't have to. It's not fair. He's been through so much already.

SHEILA: You're right. It's not.

Victor rises from his chair to pace the floor again.

VICTOR: I just can't stand seeing him that upset. It terrifies me. I just keep flashing back to the day the girls…

Sheila rushes to his side and wraps her arms around him, trying to console him.

SHEILA: I know.

VICTOR: (in tears) I thought I had lost him that day too.

FLASHBACK (6 YEARS EARLIER) 

The street outside the Halliwell manor is blocked with POLICE CARS, AMBULANCES and a crowd of curious NEIGHBORS.

VICTOR, with a birthday present tucked under one arm, races frantically through the crowd, only to be stopped at the steps leading to the front door by a uniformed police officer.

OFFICER: I'm sorry sir. But you can't go in there. This is an official crime scene.

VICTOR: (panicked) What? What's going on?

OFFICER: Sir, you'll have to step to the side. We can't let anyone in.

Victor tries to shove his way past.

VICTOR: But that's my daughters' house! It's my grandson's birthday! Oh god! What happened?

As the officer struggles to hold him back.

OFFICER: Sir please!

DARYLL MORRIS SR. appears in the doorway of the Manor.

DARYLL: Janetti!

The officer stops struggling with Victor -turns his attention to Daryll.

OFFICER: Lieutenant?

Daryll looks sadly at Victor and then instructs the officer to…

DARYLL: Let him through.

Victor races up the steps to meet Daryll.

VICTOR: Daryll, what is it? What happened?

Daryll, his eyes brimming with tears, can barely get the words out.

DARYLL: Victor, I'm so sorry. By the time we got here it was already too late.

VICTOR: Oh my God.

He pushes past Daryll and heads into the house. Daryll hurries after him.

DARYLL: Victor wait!

VICTOR rushes into the parlor and stops dead in his tracks. On the floor in front of him, police are placing a sheet over the lifeless body of his youngest daughter Pheobe.

Victor cries out in horror.

VICTOR: Pheobe!

He takes a step toward her as an officer rushes forward to hold him back. He turns to his left and is horrified to see Piper, also dead, laying on the floor in the living room.

VICTOR: Oh God no!

Sobbing and unsteady on his feet, Victor stumbles into the living room and drops to his knees beside Piper.

Daryll approaches him from behind and kneels down beside him. Placing his hand gently on Victor's shoulder he informs him…

DARYLL: We found Paige in the attic. Victor, I am so sorry.

Victor, now sobbing uncontrollably, can barely speak but manages to ask…

VICTOR: The boys…where are the boys?

Daryll shakes his head.

DARYLL: We don't know. They weren't in the house when we got here.

VICTOR: What do you mean they weren't in the house? The family was getting ready to celebrate Chris' birthday! Where the hell else would they be?

DARYLL: I don't know. But I swear we have every cop in San Francisco out looking for them. If they're alive…

Daryll doesn't have time to finish his statement. Victor has just noticed LEO, sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands. He rushes to him.

VICTOR: Leo! Where are the boys?

Leo looks up at him – his tear streaked face pale and expressionless.

VICTOR: LEO!

LEO: (almost inaudible) I don't know. Piper sent me out to pick up the birthday cake. When I got back…they were all gone.

Furious, Victor reaches out and grabs Leo by the shoulders and shakes him angrily.

VICTOR: I don't want to hear that! Do you hear me! You are their father god dammit. You can sense them! Now tell me where they are!

LEO: (sobbing) I don't know where they are! Don't you think if I could sense them I would! I'm powerless now! You know that!

Victor opens his mouth to respond when a panicked officer cries out from the stairwell.

OFFICER: Lieutenant!

Daryll, Victor and Leo rush to the parlor to find an officer rushing down the stairs with the limp body of a small teenage boy in his arms – CHRIS.

They rush toward him.

Victor gets to him first and takes the young boy from the officer's arms. He's pale and motionless except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he breathes erratically.

OFFICER: We found him in the attic curled up behind and old trunk. We must have just missed him during our first sweep of the house.

Victor hugs the boy close to his chest.

VICTOR: Chris? Honey?

DARYLL: That must have been why Paige was in the attic. She was trying to protect him.

OFFICER: Which means he saw her murder. (beat) My god…he saw them all murdered.

LEO: Oh god! Victor, give me my son.

Leo reaches forward and tries to take Chris from Victor's arms. When Victor doesn't release him right away, he lashes out angrily.

LEO: I said give me my son!

DARYLL: Leo.

Victor lets go of Chris as Leo, sobbing again, takes the small boy in his arms.

DARYLL: Alright listen to me. He's in shock. OK? We got to get him out of this house and to the hospital.

He turns to the front door to address officer Janetti who is now standing guard on the front porch.

DARYLL: Hey! Heads up! We got a victim coming out!

Janetti turns and looks at them incredulously.

JANETTI: Alive?

LEO: (rushing to the door) Yes alive!

As Leo disappears out the door with Chris, Victor turns his attention to Daryll.

VICTOR: What about Wyatt?

Daryll turns to the officer who found Chris, who is still standing at the base of the steps. The officer shakes his head.

OFFICER: We're searching the whole house again. But…we haven't found him.

DARYLL: Alright, keep looking.

As the officer disappears back up the stairs, Daryll turns back to Victor.

DARYLL: We'll find him Victor. I promise.

Victor shakes his head.

VICTOR: What if he doesn't want to be found?

DARYLL: What do you mean?

VICTOR: Oh come on Daryll. Don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind. You know how much trouble Piper's had with Wyatt recently. And you know what happened 14 years ago. You know what Chris said about the future.

DARYLL: Don't think like that Victor. We don't know what happened yet.

VICTOR: I don't know what to think anymore.

END FLASHBACK

VICTOR and SHEILA sit in silence once again at the kitchen table. Both reliving the nightmare in their heads.

Finally, Victor speaks up.

VICTOR: You know…for the past six years I've tried to convince myself of Wyatt's innocence. I keep telling myself that no matter how bad he's been, he'd never do that. He'd never take his own mother's life. But it's getting harder and harder. And if he could do that to them…the Charmed Ones…what chance is there for Chris?

SHEILA: It's not going to happen again Victor.

VICTOR: How can you be so sure?

SHEILA: Because I believe in them. Both of them. (shaking her head) I've never believed Wyatt killed the sisters. He's gone down the wrong path since his mother's death, but I firmly believe Chris will bring him back.

Victor scoffs.

VICTOR: Chris? I love that boy with all my heart but…he's no match for Wyatt. He's just not strong enough – emotionally, physically or magically.

Sheila smiles at him and reaches out to gently pat his hand.

SHEILA: Oh Victor. You underestimate him.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Inside Wyatt's bedroom the next morning...

BIANCA, still clad only in one of Wyatt's t-shirts, yawns as opens the door of the closet to get her own clothes. As she reaches up to push clothing aside, she notices as STACK OF ALBUMS sitting on the top shelf of the closet. Curious she pulls one down.

She opens the old worn album to the first page and sees a beautiful picture of a young couple on their wedding day. She crosses the room and takes a seat on the bed as she continues flipping through the pages. She smiles as she flips through page after page of old photos, mostly of young dark haired woman and her two small boys.

As she continues to flip through the book, the bathroom door opens and WYATT emerges. Seeing Bianca with is album, he immediately rushes to her, angrily.

WYATT: What the hell are you doing? Give me that!

He snatches the book from lap.

BIANCA: I'm sorry. I found it in the closet. I didn't think…

WYATT: No you didn't think! You have no right going through my stuff.

The two remain silent as Wyatt opens the album and sadly stares at the pictures on the page.

Finally Bianca speaks.

BIANCA: She was beautiful.

Wyatt looks up at her as Bianca continues…

BIANCA: (continuing) Your mother…she was beautiful.

Wyatt closes the book and walks over to the window. With his back to Bianca, he responds with a quiet…

WYATT: I know.

BIANCA: You miss her a lot. Don't you.

WYATT: I really don't want to talk about it.

BIANCA: (sympathetically) I can understand that Wyatt.

She gets up from the bed and walks over to him.

BIANCA: (continuing) Look Wyatt. If we're going to be together I just…I have to know.

Wyatt turns to her.

BIANCA (continuing) Is it true what everyone says…about how she died?

WYATT: (calmly) Are you asking me if I killed my mother?

BIANCA: (nervously) Well…that's what everyone says.

WYATT: (angrily) Well everyone's wrong!

BIANCA: So you had nothing to do with it?

She looks both surprised and excited by his declaration.

Wyatt draws in a breath, trying to calm himself.

WYATT: Look, it's in the past. OK? I really don't want to talk about it.

He starts to walk away, but Bianca reaches out and grabs his arm.

BIANCA: But if it's not true Wyatt, why do you continue to let everyone believe that you killed the Charmed Ones?

Wyatt jerks his arm away and gets right in Bianca's face.

WYATT: I said I don't want to talk about it. So just drop it already!

Having said that, Wyatt storms out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, at the Morris'

CHRIS slowly trudges down the stairs and heads toward the kitchen. In THE HALLWAY outside the kitchen, he stops when he hears SHEILA and VICTOR'S voices. He stops and listens to their conversation.

SHEILA and VICTOR's voices are heard offscreen

VICTOR: Did you mean what you said last night? Do you really think Chris is strong enough to stand up to his brother?

SHEILA: Absolutely.

Chris hugs the wall as he struggles to hear their conversation.

SHEILA: (continuing) You don't think so?

VICTOR: I…I don't know what to think.

SHEILA: Well, think about where he came from Victor. Think about what happened twenty years ago.

VICTOR: You mean what they failed to do twenty years ago.

SHEILA: Did they fail?

Chris looks confused as he continues to listen intently.

VICTOR: What are you talking about? You _know_ they failed. The girls are dead and Wyatt's the ruler of the underworld.

SHEILA: Yes, but what about Chris?

VICTOR: What about him?

SHEILA: Victor, don't you see? Chris is the key!

VICTOR: What? What do you mean, "He's the key"?

SHEILA: I mean that Chris' destiny completely changed because of what happened twenty years ago.

She grows more and more excited as she continues.

SHEILA: Think about who he is now! He's not the son of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. He's the son of a Charmed One and an Elder!

In the hallway, Chris gasps. His eyes grow wide.

CHRIS: (whispering) An Elder? Leo wasn't an Elder.

In the kitchen, Sheila continues.

SHEILA: He was conceived from two of the most powerful beings in the magical universe. Even Wyatt can't claim that. So, do I think he's strong enough to stand up to Wyatt. Absolutely.

VICTOR: Maybe you're right. But Chris doesn't even know his father _was_ an Elder. He think's his father was a whitelighter. A fallen whitelighter no less.

SHEILA: Well, maybe it's time he learned the truth.

Back in the hallway, Chris has a look of sheer horror and anguish on his face.

CHRIS: They lied to me. Leo's not my father.

In tears once again, Chris looks desperately toward the kitchen door, as if debating on whether or not to go in and get all his questions answered. In the end however, he decides against it and orbs away.

to be continued in another story...


End file.
